Only Slightly Addicted
by AngelicKat445
Summary: For Cabin3Demigod, the 50 Drabbles, 50 Words or Less :  Read and review!


**This is for Cabin3Demigod's challenge: _50 Drabbles, 50 Words or Less._**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>XxX Beauty and the Beast XxX<em>**

"She is…everything. Everything I'm not. She's young, and kind, and lively, and beautiful -"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you're quite a looker yourself, Moony."

"Hardly. I'm the beast - a monster, a repulsive creature - while she's the beauty - the one everyone craves. Especially me."

_**XxX Pregnancy Hormones XxX**_

Tonks rolled on her back, trying to urge her eyes over the enormous lump that was her stomach.

"Relax, dear."

"How can I relax?" Tears began to stream down her porcelain face. Remus immediately wiped them away. "I hate being pregnant! I hate crying! I hate everything!"

"You don't. You love me."

_**XxX Jealousy XxX**_

"Your date went well, Tonks, dear?"

Remus eyed the pink haired witch while sipping his dinner. She looked incredibly flushed at Molly's words.

"Oh…it went fine. He isn't my type."

"And who is?" The jealousy lacing his words was incredibly evident. She raised an eyebrow.

"Look in the mirror. Then you tell me."

_**XxX Love XxX**_

It was moments like these. Where nothing mattered in the world but Tonks and Remus. Where they felt completely secluded from the world around them. The bias, the hate, the war… They all disappeared. And there was only their love.

_**XxX Passion XxX**_

Passion. The one thing Remus continuously believed he lacked. His honest opinion of himself was that he never really had it. Or, at least, didn't have something to ignite his passion.

Tonks was that flame that set him ablaze.

_**XxX Dreams XxX**_

"Dora…"

"Hmm?"

"What do you dream of being when you grow up?"

"We're not in third grade, Remus?"

"No, I'm just curious."

"Well, I'm kind of grown up already, so…"

"If you could do it all over again, what would you be?"

"I'd be with you."

_**XxX Betrayal XxX**_

"You left me!"

Tonks felt like bawling, but the anger welling within her was too much. She wanted to make Remus hurt, just like she did.

"I was protecting you -"

"You betrayed me! You promised we'd be forever, left in the night, and come back to apologize? I'll never forgive you."

_**XxX Forgiveness XxX**_

Remus was addicting. She missed the hugs, the kisses, the conversations, the sex. Especially angry sex.

Now, lying in his arms, their legs entwined with the sheets, she knew that, deep down, she had forgiven him a long time ago. She just angered him for the sex.

**_XxX Lies XxX_**

"I'll be back in ten minutes."

That's what he said. That was his lie. Then he ran off. He tried to leave her. And their unborn child. She sat in his chair, crying for hours before deciding that he wasn't worth it.

Except he was.

**_XxX Apologies XxX_**

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, I'm sure you are."

"Will you forgive me?

"Oh, I'm sure I will."

_**XxX New Beginnings XxX**_

Starting over was the hardest thing either had ever done. Yet it was so damn simple. They fell into routine, but couldn't get over the anxiety and awkwardness that was so tangible, you could cut it with a knife.

She loved him, but hated him too.

He only loved her.

**_XxX Regrets XxX_**

At the beginning of their marriage, his regret had been overwhelming. He wished he'd never married her, never made her an outcast, never burdened her with his child. Never met him to begin with.

Yet she had. And they were happy.

_**XxX Marriage XxX**_

"- till death do you part?"

Remus eyed her sceptically. He had never expected her to go through. He'd prayed she would hate him, leave him, will him away.

"I do."

The love in her eyes told him she never would.

**_XxX Memory XxX_**

Photo albums were the bane of Remus Lupin's existence. As he gazed at the pictures captured throughout his teen years, he longed for the past.

A less dusty one caught his eye. As he flipped through it's pages, he realized he'd gained so much when he'd lost everything. He gained her.

**_XxX Trust XxX_**

"Trust me."

Remus eyed her outstretched hand critically, almost as though it would bite her. She obviously caught this, and grinned impishly.

"I won't hurt you," she promised. He shook his head.

"You won't hurt me, but I will you."

"Never."

Trust was in her kiss.

**_XxX Revenge XxX_**

"Revenge…yes…"

"Sirius, revenge is never the answer -"

"It is when the asshole you want revenge on murdered your best friends!"

Tonks stared determinedly at the counter, refusing to give her opinion. And it wouldn't please Remus. Sirius was right.

**_XxX Stealth XxX_**

"Son of a bi-"

"_Putrescent Mudbloods, breeding with Muggles and the likes of_ -"

"SHUT UP!"

As Remus helped Tonks up from the ground, she felt herself becoming flushed. This wasn't the first time she'd been less than stealthy while trying to enter 12 Grimmauld Place. He smiled down at her.

"Nice entrance."

"Stow it."

**_XxX The Night Before XxX_**

"_I love you…_"

Remus was easy to rip off his shirt, exposing a rather nice chest to Tonks. She felt more overheated than ever as he ground against her.

"Jesus…_Merlin_…_please_, Remus."

The plea was enough to drive both wild, and they clambered up the stairs.

**_XxX Pinky Swear XxX_**

"Never leave me again."

"I won't."

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"I don't lie."

"Pinky swear?"

He latched his pinky around her tiny one.

"Pinky swear."

**_XxX Coming Clean XxX_**

"Mum…Dad…I'm in love." She didn't know why this was so difficult.

Andromeda looked overjoyed. Ted looked contentedly confused.

"With Remus Lupin."

"Sirius' friend?" Andromeda asked casually.

Tonks nodded. "Yes. I love him more than life itself."

"Good. We're happy for you."

**_XxX The Day After XxX_**

"Morning, Remus."

He looked at her. There she stood, so casual. Donning only his worn button-up shirt, her pink hair dishevelled. One hand held a spatula, the other a plate. Two fried eggs sat neatly on it.

"Breakfast?"

He couldn't help but laugh, hugging her tightly, forgetting his woes.

**_XxX College XxX_**

"You want to go to college?"

Tonks nodded nonchalantly, her eyes still scanning the _Daily Prophet_. Remus looked only slightly surprised at her sudden interest in higher education.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I want to be as smart as you."

He didn't ask for more.

**_XxX Unrequited Love XxX_**

She loved him. She loved him from the moment she met him, when he was seventeen and she was four, running around in rain boots and wings. She loved him more than ever when they were in the Order together.

Too bad he was an arse who wouldn't return the favour.

**_XxX Wind XxX_**

Her laugh danced on the breeze. The sounds of happiness and joy. The sounds he longed for her to make again. But she never would. Because he refused to be with her.

The wind carried his heart away.

_**XxX Scoreboard XxX**_

"What were you doing to the scoreboard?"

Remus and Tonks walked out of the basketball court, hand in hand. They'd spent far too long there, but left an hour before the end.

Tonks flushed at his question. "Nothing, why?"

"It kept flashing, _RL + NT_."

**_XxX Hot Chocolate XxX_**

"Hot chocolate? Really?" Sirius asked mockingly.

Remus and Tonks were lying on the couch, staring out the window, completely ignoring him. Two mugs of hot chocolate sat on the coffee table.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because it's good."

"Point taken."

**_XxX Stands XxX_**

The stands were high, as Tonks looked over the edge. Numerous feet from the ground, she could easily slip and plummet to her death. Memories of standing here with the same intention from back at Hogwarts flooded her.

But she didn't have him back then.

**_XxX 3rd Quarter XxX_**

The third quarter of the year lasted three months. Three glorious months together. Where he finally let them be a couple, never saying he was too old, too poor, too dangerous. It was blissful.

Three months of nothing, yet everything.

**_XxX Hot Dog XxX_**

"Never again."

Tonks sighed, finishing off her hot dog while Remus chugged a large cup of tea. He had been positively revolted by the taste, the texture, the flavour, the ingredients of this manmade monstrosity.

"You know you loved it."

"It was revolting to say the least."

**_XxX Gloves XxX_**

Remus pulled on his thin leather gloves, sliding them into his pockets quickly so she wouldn't notice the holes. But she did.

"Remus John Lupin!" she chastised, holding up the glove. "What in Merlin's name are these?"

"Gloves."

"No. These are unacceptable. Come on. We're going shopping."

**_XxX 50 Yard Line XxX_**

What he heard from Muggle tourists in bars was that the 50 yard line was the best place to view a football game.

Remus was placed at the 50 yard line in life. He could watch everything, see everything vividly, but would never be part of the game.

Until Tonks was playing.

**_XxX Socks XxX_**

She owned a thousand socks. In every style, color, design, material. And she remembered quite a bit.

The day she first met Remus: blue with yellow dots.

The day she first kissed Remus: purple with pink hearts.

The day he left her: light brown, covered in cookies.

**_XxX Popsicle XxX_**

It wasn't with perverted instincts that he watched her eat a bright pink Popsicle, his eyes particularly trained to her tongue. No, it was with perverted fascination that he did. And he was enjoying it immensely.

So was she.

**_XxX Reflection XxX_**

Growing up, Tonks loved water. Loved to stare, wonder what she'd be like when she grew up. Her reflection never answered.

Time passed, and she went to ponds many times, watching herself grow. It wasn't until she was left alone, staring at the dismal gray stream, pregnant. She hated her reflection.

**_XxX Eagles XxX_**

"What are you listening to?"

"The Eagles."

"Why?"

"Because I love them."

"What song is this?"

"_Desperado. Why don't you come to your senses?_"

"I love you."

**_XxX Dancing XxX_**

Remus didn't dance. Tonks couldn't dance. Together, they made the perfect immobile pair. They were content to stay still.

Sirius wasn't. He shoved the out of their corner at a small dance gathering for the Order, and made them dance. And they did.

And they laughed afterwards at the thought.

**_XxX Costumes XxX_**

"I hate you."

Tonks had to hold onto Remus to keep from falling, she was laughing so hard. Remus agreed with her completely. His friend looked ridiculous.

"You love us, Padfoot."

"I really hate you."

"Don't get your feather duster in a twist."

Sirius shimmied away, unintentionally showing his ass in the slutty maid's costume.

**_XxX Pajamas XxX_**

Light blue panties and an oversized Beatles tee clothed her lithe body. He tried to keep his eyes on her face, nowhere else. She didn't seem to notice the agony she was putting him through.

"You can stare at my ass when I lean to get this cloth."

Or maybe she did.

**_XxX Hotel XxX_**

Remus laid down in his hotel bed, staring at the ceiling fan. This was much like his rat hole of an apartment in London. Where she was probably sitting, crying.

Just like him.

**_XxX Beach XxX_**

Remus groaned as the sun shined in his eyes, blinding him. He wanted to be at home, reading a book, not at the beach.

"Are you coming?"

His eyes roamed her body, clothed in a simple black bikini. She seemed to see the affect this had on him.

The beach wasn't so bad.

**_XxX Stadium XxX_**

The Quidditch stadium looked the same as it had many years ago. The moon overlooking it gleamed off of silver poles. Remus held her hand tighter.

Smoke streamed over their heads. Cries of anger, anguish, angst all rang out. They were in the midst of a war. Yet were at peace.

**_XxX Midnight XxX_**

Sounds from the day disappeared as midnight spread it's wings and flew over the city. Tonks was left to lye in her flat, thinking about everything and nothing. Her mind wandered from work to Remus, and tears flew down her face.

She hated midnight.

**_XxX Carwash XxX_**

The Ministry cars needed to be washed, and Tonks immediately volunteered herself, as well as Remus. He didn't mind all that much. It gave him an excuse to talk to her.

Except, as soapy water covered the car, there was more splashing than talking, and they were drenched when finished.

**_XxX Confessions XxX_**

"I love you."

"I know."

"You _know_?"

"Yes. I always have, Remus."

"Then why not bloody tell me, take me out of my pain."

"Your misery amuses me."

"Oh, ha-ha."

"Shut up and kiss me. I love you and your confessions."

**_XxX Corner XxX_**

Finally.

She had him cornered.

"Give me one damn reason why we shouldn't be together?"

"You've heard three -"

"Besides that bullshit!"

He huffed silently. Those were his three. The ones he'd stuck with all through their coarse of friendship, and more.

"I don't have one."

"Then give in."

**_XxX Clouds XxX_**

She tilted her head slightly, squinting as well, and keeping her gaze locked on a fluffy white cloud above their heads. He imitated her perfectly.

"It looks like a lion."

"More like a deformed rabbit."

"Then what's that long thing there?"

"Well, Remus, that's his di-"

"Never mind."

_**XxX Crush XxX**_

He was too old for crushes. He'd given up all hope of having them when he turned seventeen, deciding that crushes were for adolescents, and love was for adults.

Yet here he was, an old man - by his standards - fantasizing about a beautiful twenty-something girl with bubblegum pink hair.

**_XxX Pregnancy Test XxX_**

Tonks glared down at the little stick, shaking it several times. This couldn't be right. She had promised herself she wouldn't. She'd stuck to a potion for years. She even had him wear one of those Muggle contraptions, something called a condom.

But the two pink lines didn't lie.

**_XxX Cell Phone XxX_**

"What are you fiddling with?"

Tonks held up a little device with a shining screen. "My new cell phone."

"And you need one why?"

"To keep in touch with Mum and Dad."

"Ah."

She held it up so a small hole was facing him.

"What did you do?"

"I took a picture with hearts around it."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it :) I kinda like this story, even if it is 50 inside of one :)<strong>

**Especially Costumes. Who doesnt want to see Sirius in a slutty maid costume ;D**

**Dasvidania ! (I didnt spell that right D:)**


End file.
